Je te rejoindrais
by Neyane
Summary: Fic écrite pour un concours avorté (qui date de 2013 quand même). Attention, Character Death, c'pas une fic joyeuse! Comment Ai réagirait-elle si Conan mourrait en se battant contre l'Organisation?


L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Bêta lecteur : Deky

Fic écrite pour un vieux concours (2013) mais le concours en question a été abandonné... Tant pis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aucune lune n'éclairait la ville. Aucune étoile ne brillait là-haut. Tout était caché par d'épais nuages, plongeant la ville dans le noir.

Non, pas un vrai noir. Comme toutes les nuits, la ville se battait à l'aide de ses lampadaires pour faire reculer l'obscurité. Même autour de cette grande maison, située dans une zone résidentielle.

La plupart des gens apprécient cette lutte contre l'obscurité. Pour leur sécurité lorsqu'ils sortent le soir, et tout simplement parce qu'ils n'aiment pas ne rien voir.

Pourtant, dans cette maison, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait tant que les lumières s'éteignent. Ne plus rien voir, et surtout pas elle-même. Alors qu'elle ne parvient pas à dormir, elle repousse les couvertures, se lève, s'éloigne des lits placés côtes à côtes, éloignés d'environ un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Elle passe dans la pièce principale, soupire en voyant la lumière des lampadaires, là dehors, empêcher l'obscurité totale de s'installer.

Se crispe en pensant à pourquoi elle désire l'obscurité.

Douce souffrance...

Non, pas douce. L'obscurité ne permet pas de voir clairement la silhouette debout dans cette pièce, ne permet pas de voir son expression de souffrance, ses tremblements. Une main fermée portée à son cœur, on pourrait la croire immobile, simplement songeuse...

Il n'en est rien.

Son cœur s'affole à la vue de ses souvenirs. Sa respiration s'emballe. Elle tremble. Elle sent sa vue, déjà faible avec le peu de luminosité, devenir encore plus floue et un liquide ruisseler sur ses joues.

Elle pleure.

Elle ne veut plus se voir. Elle ne veut plus voir le monde, elle ne veut plus rester ici.

Pourquoi est-elle toujours là ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle aurait dû partir...

Si elle n'avait pas été là !

Si elle n'avait pas été là...

Le bruit d'une voiture surgit soudain, transperçant doucement le silence. Elle passe dans la rue, ses phares éclairant l'intérieur de la maison au passage.

Éclairant une fillette de 7 ans qui n'en était pas vraiment une, en larmes.

Comment pourrait-elle dormir après ce qui s'est passé ? Comment pourrait-elle s'en remettre ?

Comment pourrait-elle continuer à vivre ?

Dans sa tête, des images. Des flashs. Des cauchemars devenus des souvenirs.

Il y avait d'abord eu ses parents, il y a longtemps, alors qu'elle était encore trop petite pour s'en souvenir.

Puis sa sœur, lâchement assassinée par Eux. Elle aurait dû mourir à ce moment-là, ainsi elle n'aurait pas mis tout le monde en danger.

Et Il ne serait pas mort...

D'autres flashs arrivent. Se font plus pressants. La submergent.

Cet idiot...

Comme chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose sur Eux, il avait décidé de faire cavalier seul, pour la protéger.

Et cette fois, il en était mort.

Dans l'esprit de Ai, l'image de Conan flottait. Pas le corps que la police avait retrouvé, Conan tel qu'il était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Souriant, sûr de lui, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat particulier. Cette certitude qu'il avait de trouver enfin de quoi éliminer l'Organisation, de trouver de quoi leur permettre de retrouver leur vraie taille, à tous les deux.

En voyant ce visage dans son esprit, son cœur accéléra. En sachant qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais, son cœur se comprima un peu plus.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit partit. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait...

Est-ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'Organisation, au lieu de lui cacher des choses comme elle l'avait fait ? Elle pensait le protéger, mais si c'était à cause de ces données manquantes qu'il était mort ?

Et surtout... Aurait-elle du lui dire avant qu'elle l'aimait ?

La respiration d'Ai s'apaisa brusquement. Jusqu'à devenir imperceptible.

Elle revoyait le regard de Conan sur elle. Parfois agacé, parfois plein de force, de promesses. Promesse de la protéger.

Et puis son regard alors qu'il regardait Ran. Alors qu'il regardait l'amour de sa vie, si près, et pourtant si loin de lui...

Ai hoqueta. Se força à respirer calmement.

Conan... Non, Shinichi.

Edogawa-kun. Kudo-kun.

Partis.

Que ce serait-il passé s'il était resté ?

Ai se força à rester calme, à respirer normalement.

Si Conan avait survécu, s'il avait réussi à détruire l'Organisation et à récupérer l'APTX 4869, il serait allé vivre avec Ran. Aurait-elle pu le supporter ?

Qui sait, aurait-il changé d'avis si elle lui avait dit ses sentiments ? Ran aurait-elle été lassée de l'attendre ?

Non. Elle savait que Ran ne se serait pas lassée. Elle savait que Conan serait quand même retourné vers elle, et qu'elle aurait dû se contenter de voir son bonheur de loin.

Pourtant... Pourtant, voir Shinichi retourner avec Ran, et être heureux, cela lui aurait suffi. Et c'était mille fois préférable à sa mort.

Shinichi... Comment expliquer à Ran que Conan n'était pas le seul qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ? Elle ne l'avait pas encore compris, n'avait même pas compris que Conan n'avait pas simplement disparu.

Oui... Son corps avait été retrouvé, mais impossible à identifier. Si le professeur Agasa n'avait pas su ce qu'il préparait et où il s'était rendu, ils n'auraient jamais compris que ce corps aux proportions enfantines était le sien.

Ai en était certaine, Conan s'était débrouillé pour que, quitte à mourir, il laisse le moins de trace possible. Pour que l'Organisation ne sache jamais à qui elle avait eu affaire.

Pour qu'Ils ne puissent pas remonter jusqu'à elle. Jusqu'à eux. Jusqu'à Ran.

Ai s'approcha du muret délimitant la cuisine et s'y appuya. Sa respiration était presque redevenue normale, mais restait encore trop bruyante pour l'être réellement.

Les larmes revinrent à la charge.

L'enfant se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Que faire ? Sans Conan, elle ne le savait plus. Il était sa motivation pour grandir à nouveau, sa motivation pour chercher l'antidote.

Sa motivation pour vivre.

Elle n'avait plus de parents. Plus de sœur.

Plus de famille.

Et elle perdait aussi la première et seul lueur dans sa vie. Celle qui lui avait permis de se relever, de recommencer à apprécier la vie, de découvrir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connues.

D'être heureuse.

Ai se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues.

Bien sûr, il y a le professeur Agasa. Et les Détectives Boys, Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko. Elle pourrait rester avec eux, essayer de se reconstruire encore une fois.

Mais eux, c'était différent de lui. Lui seul lui avait donné la force de se reconstruire. Sans lui...

Sans lui, elle n'en avait même plus envie.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte, prête à sortir. Peu importe où elle irait, juste loin d'ici. Loin de ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Conan.

Alors qu'elle était proche de la porte d'entrée, son regard tomba sur la maison voisine de la leur.

La maison Kudo...

Soudain, l'image de Conan revint dans son esprit, insistante.

Et une certitude.

Est-ce qu'il approuverait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire ?

Bien sûr que non, mais depuis quand cherchait-elle à ne faire que des choses qu'il approuvait ?

Cependant, elle n'avait plus envie de sortir.

Conan n'approuverait pas ses agissements. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux tous. Pour qu'ils survivent.

Pour elle aussi.

Il lui avait pardonné ses agissements passés.

Il n'accepterait jamais qu'elle baisse les bras.

Ai tourna la tête vers l'endroit où le professeur Agasa dormait encore.

Lui non plus n'apprécierait pas de la voir baisser les bras. Et comment réagirait-il si elle partait ?

Et les Détective Boys ? Comment pouvait-elle les laisser seuls à un tel moment ?

Comptait-elle encore fuir ?

Il n'y avait plus de larmes.

Ai essuya ses yeux et ses joues.

Non, elle ne devait pas fuir. Pas encore.

Elle fit demi-tour. Descendit dans son laboratoire.

Elle ouvrit la porte, actionna l'interrupteur. La lumière inonda la pièce. Elle contenait ses recherches sur l'APTX 4869 et sur un possible antidote.

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'abandonner ses recherches ?

Non, il ne fallait pas.

Elle allait le finir cet antidote. Pour lui.

Et pour elle. Parce que c'était aussi ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Elle eut un sourire ironique. Il avait toujours été plus impatient de retrouver son vrai corps qu'elle. Ou en tout cas avait toujours eu l'air d'être le plus impatient des deux...

Elle repensa aux Détectives Boys et au professeur Agasa. Elle pourrait continuer de voir ce dernier, même redevenue adulte, mais les enfants ?

Elle ne pouvait pas rester parmi eux, même si elle le voulait. Ce n'était pas sa place.

Mais elle ne partirait pas tout de suite. Elle ne le pouvait pas de toute façon. Elle allait les accompagner dans cette épreuve, les aider à franchir ce mur. Puis elle le franchirait elle-même et redeviendrait adulte...

Elle avait des choses à mettre au clair, des choses à dire à Ran.

Ran...

Ai l'avait longtemps regardée d'un mauvais œil, sans savoir elle-même pourquoi. Sans oser l'admettre. Et puis elle avait compris, avait essayé d'ignorer cette émotion, sans vraiment réussir.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait très proche de Ran. Même si elle l'ignorait encore, elle et Ai partageraient la même douleur. Et Ai lui devait des explications.

Elle pressa le bouton permettant d'allumer l'ordinateur, se plongea dans ses recherches comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal aujourd'hui s'il n'y avait pas eu cet événement.

Et elle se mit à chercher. A chercher un moyen de franchir se mur.

Elle allait rejoindre Conan un jour de toute façon. Ran aussi d'ailleurs. Eux tous. Mais pour eux tous, il fallait que ce soit le plus tard possible.

Et pour elle aussi.

Elle voulait le rejoindre, oui. C'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire tout à l'heure. Mais elle avait changé d'avis.

Elle allait attendre, comme tout le monde, que son heure vienne. Et en attendant, elle allait essayer de vivre de sorte à n'avoir rien à regretter une fois qu'elle le rejoindrait...


End file.
